To Think That I Met Him
by kittyhawk09
Summary: Couple tribute. This is a tribute to how various Disney couples met and how their relationship grew to something more. So far it's complete, but I may continue based on what type of response it gets. I hope if you do take the time to read this, that you enjoy reading it as much as I have loved writing it. (The picture isn't mine.)


To Think I Met Him: A Disney Couple Tribute

by Kittyhawk09

Author's Note: I decided to write this one-shot as a tribute to a few Disney couples. I start each tribute with the phrase "_To think I met him..." _The whole idea is trying to capture how their relationship started out and where it went by the end of the movie or movies. I am a beginning writer and I haven't watched a couple of these movies in 3 years or so. Please comment and when you do be as tactful a possible. I need to know where I go wrong if I will ever grow as a writer. If you enjoy these please let me know so you can tell me about which one you enjoyed the most.

To think I met him when he stole my crown and tried to hide in my tower. To think we got to know each other because I wanted a guide and he wanted that crown back. To think sang about our dreams in a tavern and nearly escaped drowning later that day. To think we fell in love when I finally lived my dream. To think I thought he left me and sailed away after I trusted him with my crown and my heart. To think he came back for me after he already had the crown and after a horse bailed him out of jail. To think I gave up my freedom so he wouldn't die. To think he gave me a life changing hair style and my fake mother freaked out. To think that I kissed him first. He's my new dream.

To think I met my husband in an enchanted castle. To think I met him after he locked my father up in a dungeon for trespassing. To think we got to know each other after he saved him from wolves, even after he screamed get out! To think after that we became friends, read Romeo and Juliet together, and had snowball fights. To think I had the opportunity to leave to help my father, but then I came back. To think it took a man almost killing him for me to verbalize that I love him. To think he's a prince inside and out. Tale as old as time, my love broke a spell.

To think he met me a couple days after I was born while I was asleep. To think I met him 16 years later and danced with him in the forest. To think he says we met each other "once upon a dream". To think I'm a princess and betrothed to marry someone else. To think the man I love fought an evil fairy to rescue me. To think he first kissed while I was sleeping and broke a spell. To think he is the one I'm engaged to. All this happened around my sixteenth birthday.

To think I met him because I almost ran away from home. To think he saved me from a street vendor by pretending I was his crazy sister. To think that like me he felt trapped even though he was on the other side of the palace wall. To think I tried to save him from palace guards by revealing I am the princess. To think we got to know each other more while he was pretending to be someone else. To think we fell in love on a flying floor covering. To think I tried to help him defeat a villain by flirting with the villain. To think he saved me from being killed by sand. To think he thought he gave up a chance with me by freeing a friend. He thought he lost his chance with, but I chose him instead.

To think I met him because I made an entrance . To think we danced the night away and we never introduced ourselves. To think I had to leave before my carriage turned into a big squash. To think he used one of my shoes to try and find me. To think as soon as the shoe fit he knew it was me. To think we got married and now I'm a princess. To think I got my fairytale reversed and had to relive the day the shoe fit, but this time I never tried it on. To think he was forced to forget me and I had to go and get him back. To think the spell was broken and he wanted to marry me. To think I had to break up his wedding to my double. To think we got married twice. We are now living happily ever after.

To think I first met him or saw him when he was dancing with his dog on a boat deck. To think I fell in love with him then. To think I rescued him from drowning, but left before he knew who I was. To think I gave up my voice so we could be together and he would love me back. To think he almost kissed me on a boat while animals serenaded us. To think I broke up his marriage to an evil witch because she had stolen my voice and he thought she was me. To think he later killed her with a boat to rescue me. To think he married me even after he found out I was a mermaid. To think we are now raising a teenager. He's part of my world.

To think I first met him when he flirted with me while I was working. To think I first kissed him while he was a frog. To think that kiss turned me into one. To think he thought I was a beautiful princess. To think he accused me of being a stick deep in the mud. To think we saved each other from becoming frog legs. To think he called me secretly funny. To think we bonded over mincing mushrooms. To think after I taught him to mince, he taught me to dance. To think he tried to propose to me after telling me he has dated hundreds of women. To think I thought I saw him marry my best friend after I realised he was trying to propose to me. To think he called me his Evangeline. To think I gave up my restaurant dream, to be with him. To think we married as frogs, kissed, and then turned human. To think we worked together to fix up our restaurant. To think I got what I wanted and what I needed. My dreams wouldn't have been complete without him in them. Dreams do come true in New Orleans.

Author's Note: Alright well that's it. Did you enjoy reading this? Can you guess which couple is which? Can you think of any couples that should have been added? Thanks for taking the time to read these and feel free to review or PM me with any comments that come to your mind. Remember to keep dreaming, working, writing, and living in your imagination.

-Kittyhawk09


End file.
